Ghastkyrie: Confession
by NightcatMau
Summary: One of my strangest Ghastkyrie one-shots ever. Sort of girl meets skeleton, girl looses skeleton, girl meets Dead Man sort of thing.


A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Gordon. This is set long after the novels so Val is in her 30s or 40s here. Most of the stuff she says didn't happen then, obviously.

* * *

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. With Skulduggery gone the Sanctuary was making noises about getting me a new partner, thankfully that was all they were doing. I'd told them already that it was over. I knew they didn't like the idea but I really didn't care. Luckily they hadn't dared send a partner over. My mobile rang and I glanced at it lazily. Ghastly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I answered.

"Valkyrie? It's past noon why aren't you up?" He asked, his voice gentle with concern and I sighed. He'd been doing this out of guilt. Ringing every so often trying to make sure I was up and moving and at least feeding myself. But I didn't want his guilt or his friendship. Where had this closeness been when Skulduggery was there?

"Because with no stupid partner to annoy me I can sleep as late as I want." I growled. "Why do you care, anyways?" I snapped, the light in the room hurting my eyes. Ghastly sighed in response.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Valkyrie. I care about you, I'm your friend and I'm not giving up on you no matter how mean and nasty you get with me."

"Sorry." I said feeling immediately guilty. I sat up rubbing my head another headache was coming on and I knew it was from stress. "So, why did you call?" I asked more civilly and heard a slight chuckle on the other end.

"That's better. Your wanted at the Sanctuary to talk about potential partners. It's been two months, Val, we need you. I'll be there in fifteen minutes please be ready." I agreed and rang off, showering and dressing quickly. I had no right to push Ghastly away like that. He'd lost Skulduggery too after all, and Tanith. She was married now and I could very well imagine what that was doing to him inside.

I'd always assumed I'd be marrying Skulduggery. Everyone did. But then there had come a case involving his wife and somehow he'd gotten a chance to go to her and had never come back. I could still remember him taking her in his arms and kissing her. After that I'd closed myself off. Though I'd been warned once that he'd just drop me the moment something better had come along I still couldn't believe it had happened.

Now as I waited outside on the first warm and sunny day I could remember in a long time I wondered who I'd be partnered with. Or at least offered to be partnered with. It wasn't as if they had a second Skulduggery in storage just waiting to join me and loosing him had left a gaping wound in my heart I didn't think would ever close. Ghastly pulled up and I got in nodding at him as I buckled up.

"Sorry for snapping at you, Ghastly. It's not your fault I wasn't the one he chose. I know you all mean well, but I'm finished. I'm going for your sake, but I don't want another partner, not ever again." He nodded and looked over at me briefly. I hoped I hadn't upset him. He had so few friends left that I knew of. Ghastly needed me as one of them.

"Why not meet with the partner we've picked out for you, Valkyrie? He's older, around the same age as Skulduggery, so we won't be giving you some young fool who would get you killed. He's dependable as well. Just meet him, then make up your mind, all right?" He asked and I nodded the sat back and closed my eyes just for a moment. When I opened them Ghastly was shaking me gently and we were in front of the Sanctuary.

We got out and went inside, finding Erskine busy in his office, tormenting Tipstaff as usual. Tipstaff spared a smile for me. He was gentle with me now, they all were. He gave me a kindly pat as he left and Erskine looked at me smiling. "Ready to meet your new partner, Valkyrie?" He asked cheerfully and I nodded not wanting to hurt his feelings. Erskine's handsome face broke into a grin. "Wonderful. Well look to your left, there he is." I looked over startled and Ghastly glanced at me, amused.

"He said the first mage to manage to get you into his office could have you as their partner. I cheated." He grinned. "We didn't have an appointment, but I am serious about being your partner if you'll have me." I smiled and nodded. "Good! Then we'll be going out to breakfast next because the Grand Mage is giving me the day off to bond with my new partner, isn't he, Erskine?" Erskine looked surprised but then nodded.

We left, Ghastly so pleased he was humming to himself. He glanced over at me and I smiled. He was the last man I supposed anyone would pick for my partner and not because of his scars which I'd always thought made him look rather handsome. And certainly not because of his piercing blue eyes. But because when he wasn't fighting the bad guys he was quiet. He loved nothing better than being a tailor and he had a dislike for magic.

I loved magic and my idea of a good time didn't stop until the riot police appeared at a club. But we still liked one another even if we weren't close though it wasn't Ghastly's fault. He was a quiet man who rarely left his shop or office. He didn't visit and truth be told someone his age just dropping by the mansion would have started trouble. As it was we were only partners because me being partnered to another Dead Man for further training would make sense to most mages.

"How are you holding up?" We asked at the same time once we settled back into the van and we both laughed. "You first." Ghastly said, smiling almost shyly.

"You now what? I'm good. I'm happy he's back with his wife. It was a shock, but I'll live. And you?" I asked gently.

"The same. He told me he was leaving her for me." He deadpanned them grinned. "I'm all right, Val. It takes more than being thrown over by a Remnant to stop me. What would you like for breakfast? My treat."

"Well since it is lunch time there goes the idea of a breakfast buffet. So a quick burger is fine." Ghastly looked over at me startled.

"Valkyrie, it's Sunday. You can still get breakfast and plenty of buffets are open. You've lost track of time, haven't you?" He asked and I nodded. Ghastly sighed.

"I would have killed him if I could for hurting you like that. I was so afraid we were going to lose you too. I still am, this is where you tell me your staying, if only to keep an eye on a short-tempered old boxer nobody else wants." He was teasing, but only partly.

"Of course I'm staying, Ghastly, and yes, I'll stay for you. You've never shown any desire to just run straight at trouble and I like that about you. Hopefully you can grab me before I do it." I said with an easy grin and he laughed.

We were at a buffet soon enough, Ghastly activating his facade so he could join me without resorting to a disguise. "Before you ask we have several hours for the facade now. This is a new one, though there's something about them that will mean this is my last one, if it goes I'm back to hats and turned up collars." He said, his smile gentle. He knew I disliked him wearing the facade but he also knew I was smart enough not to point it out. Too much damage had been done to the man for too many centuries for one word of praise from me to make it all better.

Ghastly was eating as well and I wondered if he had fasted so he could join me. He was sweet like that. Looking after me all this time, not caring if I'd taken all my rage and pain out on him. He was a loyal friend and the best man I'd ever known and I only hoped I could at least make him happy as a friend.

* * *

Ghastly had driven me back to the mansion but stopped me before I could get out. "I need to tell you something, so you don't worry about me, Valkyrie. Tanith wasn't nearly the worst thing that's ever happened to me. The worst thing that ever happened? Loosing the woman I was in love with to my best friend." He said with a sad smile.

"You were in love with Skulduggery's wife?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Not his wife." There was something in his tone that made me look at him in surprise, then the truth dawned on me. He must have seen it on my face because he nodded. "So now you know. I didn't just want you to be my partner because we're friends, and I am your friend, Valkyrie. I had other reasons as well and I wanted you to hear them from me before anyone else told you."

"For how long?" I asked and he shrugged. More than a while then. Back to when everyone was assuming I'd be getting married to Skulduggery and Ghastly had been the best possible friend, showing me material for wedding dresses. I smiled at him and leaned over, catching him in a tight hug. Ghastly responded, pulling me close. "Thank you for telling me, for everything." I said softly and he cradled me into his strong chest. I settled in, listening to his steady heartbeat, feeling myself start to drowse. I tried to fight it, but Ghastly started to murmur soothingly encouraging me to give in.

I must have fallen asleep and hard because when I woke up I was in Gordon's study and he was looking at me in concern. "Are you all right, my dear? You've been sleeping rather heavily, you aren't depressed, are you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I think I'm making up for the sleep I've missed for the last few weeks to be honest. And Ghastly used his masculine wiles on me. Nothing happened, I just fell asleep in his arms."

"Yes, I know. He came in here carrying you like his new bride. He's in love with you, you know."

I nodded. "He told me. Before you ask I'm not sure how I feel in return. He's a wonderful man and I care about him. I love him deeply as a friend and yeah I was smitten with him at one time, but Tanith came along and I settled for Skulduggery and-" My had flew to my mouth and Gordon laughed.

"I figured as much. You didn't have to joy of a perspective bride. You looked, as you would say, meh about the whole thing." He said and we both laughed. "Well the man who brought you in here would be pleased if you'd ring him now that you're up. I told him I'd relay the message."

I dug out my mobile and swore Ghastly picked up before it finished ringing. "Valkyrie, how are you?" He asked, sounding thrilled that I'd even thought to call.

"I'm wonderful, well now that I have a handsome new partner I am. Speaking of new partners when do I get to see mine again? Tell me we have a case."

"Nothing as of yet. But now that we're partners, we don't need a case do we? Not to see each other I mean." There was a sweet note of shyness in his voice.

"That is very true. Especially since I liked you just fine before I settled for Skulduggery. But in my defense you were off the market at the time."

There was a pleased silence then Ghastly spoke. "We should have both said something. I know a tailoring shop isn't the most exciting place in the world but if you'll come down to the van I'll escort you there."

"You waited in the van, just for me to ring you?"

"Mmm. I fell asleep in the van. Gordon knew. I just- I couldn't bear to be away from you if I didn't have to be." He confessed and my heart melted.

"I'm on my way." I said, and rang off, hoping my hair and clothes weren't too messy as I trotted down the stairs and out to the van. But I was afraid if I'd paused he would have changed his mind and I wasn't willing to risk it. Ghastly was already outside the van and he pulled me into a tight hug that I all too happily returned. I looked up at him shyly, hoping he would kiss me, but feeling to scared to make the first move.

Then he was kissing me and I was sure it had to be a dream. Ghastly's lips were warm and tender and he was being gentle with me, sweet with me as I melted into his embrace, inhaling the smell of his clothes and spicy cologne that mingled with the dizzying scent of his skin. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine, his eyes closed and his expression serene. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, Valkyrie. I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too." I said gently, pulling him in for another lingering kiss.

* * *

**OK I didn't like this one myself, but it is what it is.**


End file.
